Down the Streets
Down the Streets is a serie broadcasted by Nickelodeon. It is a roughly drawn serie about a boy named Dimi Downer who left his parents and went to live in the sewer along with his new best friend Rico the Rat and his created living doll Kelly. Episodes See Episodes from Down the Streets. Characters Main Characters *'Dimi Downer' Dimi is the main character of the series. He left his parents and went lived in the sewers. He now lives there with Rico and Kelly and goes with them above the sewers to explore their town Hinkletown. *'Rico the Rat' Rico the a mutant rat who lives in the sewers. Because of the chemicals in the sewers he was infected and he grew very tall, is able to speak and walk on two paws. He lives together with Dimi and Kelly. *'Kelly the Doll' Kelly is a puppet created by Dimi in Woman in Rags. ''He created her from cloths, a button and a mop and she was brought to live with the chemicals of the sewers. Dimi fell in love with her, to her dislike but when Dimi got something with Mandy she became jaleous and after Mandy died she and Dimi were dating. *'Stan Brick''' Stan is a construction worker of Hinkletown. He and Rick always are on the same place where Dimi and his friends show up. He sometimes helps them but sometimes also tries to stop their plans. *'Rick Stone' Rick is a construction worker of Hinkletown. He and Stan always are on the same place where Dimi and his friends show up. He sometimes helps them but sometimes also tries to stop their plans. Reccuring Characters *'Irene Law' Irene is the goverment lady of Hinkletown she wanted to destroy the sewers but couldn't since people were living there, now she tries to kill Dimi and his friends to continue her plan. *'Goldie' Goldie was the Goldfish from Dimi from his past. He thought he was dead and flushed him down the toilet. When in the sewers Goldie came to live from the chemicals and got speaking and walk on two legs and was much taller. He now tries to take revenge on Dimi. *'Bob Constructor' Bob is the henchman of Irene and is sometimes ordered to kill Dimi and his friends by her. He is the most important henchman of Irene, he also seems to be the older brother of Stan and Rick. *'Mandy Vortex' Mandy is a hippie woman who travels with her tent through the city when there is a protest there. She mets Dimi several times and then decided to start dating later she is killed by Bob when she tried to protect Dimi. *'Mr. and Mrs. Downer' Mr. and Mrs. Downer are the parents of Dimi. Their appearance isn't showed in the series, only a black figure of them but their hair do have color. Mrs. Downer has blond hair and Mr. Downer brown hair. *'Pigeon' Pigeon is a running joke throughout the series. It is a retarded pigeon who always suffers from accident that happen in the show like the first time when Dimi opened the sewer and Pigeon got crushed by the cover. *'Mayor Right' The Mayor of Hinkletown makes several appearances in the series. Mostly when he is saying important thing to the people of the town, he is the only one who has never met Dimi. He also isn't aware of Irene's plan to destroy the sewers. Minor Characters *'Trashbot' Trashbot is a robot created by Irene but it was retarded. It escaped and was eventually throwed into the Chemical Falls. He is set to make another appearance in season 2. *'Samantha Monrou' Samantha Monrou is a girl who lives in the well which is conected with the sewers. She had a lost tape with a message that if you see a tape and don't get her necklace back you will die in 7 days. She is a parody from Samara Morgan from The Ring. *'Carnival Owner' He is the owner of the Carnival in Above the Streets. He resembles the Casino Owner very much. *'Casino Owner' He is the owner of the Casino in Royal Flush. He resembles the Carnival Owner very much. *'Lady the Horse' Lady was the horse Dimi ride in Rodeo Ride. She was the fastest horse and won the 1st place. *'Marco, Chaoz, Boomer the Squirrel and Gigadude' These characters all appeared in Game Con, they are all parody's of popular video games. Marco is Mario from Super Mario Bros, Chaoz is Chaos from Final Fantasy, Boomer the Squirrel is Sonic the Hedgehog and Gigadude is Megaman. *'Rico's brother' He is the younger brother of Rico he only has been mentioned by Rico in New Love when he went to visit him. It is possible that he isn't mutated. *'Sexy Lady' The Sexy Lady is a woman without a name where Stan and Rick had a crush on in Kissy Kissy. *'The Jaroblopno's' They are a music band which plays all kind of music styles also seen as their name is short for: Jazz, Rock, Blues, Pop and Techno. *'The Croc Gang' They are a group of 5 Crocodiles who challenge Goldie for a sewer race their names are: Skythe, Knife, Katana, Spear and Hammer. They lost the race and gave Goldie a Croco Teeth. *'Mutated Cat' This is a character created by Dimi in the last episode of the first season The Chemical Waste Dump (part 2) and was used to battle the mutated Pigeon. *'Him' Him is stated to make an appearance in Season 2 who acts as Irene's conscience and tells her what to do. He is also one of the Soul Collectors. He is from The Powerpuff Girls and thus is a crossover character. *'Aku' Aku is stated to make an appearance in Season 2. Nothing is known about him yet only that he's a Soul Collector. He is from Samurai Jack. *'Grim Reaper' Grim is stated to make an appearance in Season 2. Nothing is known about him yet only that he's a Soul Collector. He is from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. *'Clockwork' Clockwork is stated to make an appearance in Season 2. Nothing is known about him yet only that he's a Soul Collector. He is from Danny Phantom. *'The Flying Dutchman' The Flying Dutchman is stated to make an appearance in Season 2. Nothing is known about him yet only that he's a Soul Collector. Gallery Dimi Downer.png|Dimi Downer Rico the Rat.png|Rico the Rat Kelly the Doll.png|Kelly the Doll Irene Law.png|Irene Law Stan Brick.png|Stan Brick Rick Stone.png|Rick Stone Goldie.png|Goldie Bob Constructor.png|Bob Constructor Trashbot.png|Trashbot Soul Collectors.png|The Soul Collectors Other appearances Dimi, Kelly, Rico, Stan, Rick and Irene make an appearance in Nicktoons: When Toons Collide. Category:T.V Shows Category:Nicktoons Category:Nickelodeon Category:NickTV Shows Category:Nick channel Category:Crossovers